The Feeling'
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: When Sora achieves a strange feeling for Riku, how will they act towars each other? RandR!


Me: Hello, dear readers! This is my first yaoi fic…somehow I can tell it's going to be an epic fail…but 1st times are never perfect! This story's helper is…Naminé!

Naminé: ^^ Hello!

Me: Hey, Naminé? Do you think you could do the disclaimer for me, please? And-HEY! What are you drawing there?

Naminé: -shows Megz what she's drawing…a picture of her and Sora-

Me: 8D Carry on, Nami! ^^

Naminé: ^^ Megz the Melodious Kitterfly does not own Kingdom Hearts!

Me: Wish I did though, then there would be so many Sora and Riku yaoi moments! =D Got it memorized?

Naminé: ^^ Start!

Me: Hey, that's my line! D=

* * *

'The Feeling'.

~Sora's P.O.V.~

It has been two weeks since the Final Battle. Me and Riku are back at school. It seems so much has happened since we've been away, but yet me and Riku have done a lot on our journeys by ourselves. I can never pay in attention in class, I'm still mulling over everything of Kingdom Hearts. Kairi has been hanging out a lot with me lately and making these really weird faces, her eyes all…sparkly? It's kinda freaking me out.

My mom went nuts went I came home. She cried, telling me that she thought she would never see me again. I really did let curiosity get the better of me when that storm was raging. Riku's parents had left the island, because they believed he was dead. They wanted a fresh new start. Now, no one knows where they are.

So now, Riku lives with me. It's pretty fun, playing games all day or visiting our secret place and letting him basically do all my homework, because I don't know how to do it. I spend pretty much every minute with Riku. I get this special feeling when I'm around him. It's like butterflies in my stomach. When he smirks, there's 'the feeling'. When he plays games with me, there's 'the feeling'. When he comes out of the shower, oh damn! There is 'the feeling'! I have come up with three conclusions:

1) I'm sick - but I feel fine, except from 'the feeling'.

2) It's hormones - I'm fifteen years old. It's normal, right?

3) It's because I like Riku - but I've been his best friend since forever, we're like brothers! And besides, I'm not gay…am I? I haven't really thought about it. I like Kairi, but more as a friend. I don't get 'the feeling' around her, it's just Riku.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Riku came out of the shower, flushed. Only a towel covering his lower half.

"Sora! Riku! Dinner!" Sora's mom called up the stairs. Sora came out of his room, shouting "Coming!". Then he saw Riku. 'The feeling' making it's appearance. Sora stared at Riku subconsciously, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, breaking the silence. Sora's blushed increased in colour. Riku had his six pack on display and his muscles were talking to Sora in their own language, saying to the younger boy, "I know you want me." like the song 'Calle Ocho'. Sora finally came back to reality.

"Yeah, right, Riku! You wish!" he ran past him down the stairs. 'The feeling' was still present to Sora.

'Go away!' he thought, annoyed.

~Riku's P.O.V.~

Sora is such a cutie when he's flustered. Yeah, I said he's cute! I kinda like Sora…a lot…I'm gay. I've known for years. When Sora found me as Xehanort's heartless, I felt like I was melting.

' "I looked everywhere for you!" ' He was crying. For me. He was on his knees. I had never wanted him so much in my life. We've been best friends forever. It almost seems like we didn't need a paopu fruit.

' "I didn't want you to find me." ' That had to be the biggest lie I had ever told. Of course I wanted him to find me! I'm such a cocky ass too, if I had told Sora I loved him, he would never believe me. But I've got to tell him!

~After dinner Normal P.O.V.~

"Riku? Could you come here for a moment?" Sora's mom, Rosa, called. She had chestnut brown hair that was in a plait, that went to her mid-back, had sea-blue eyes and nearly always wore an apron over her clothes saying: 'My house. My rules. Got it memorized?' Sora was the spitting image of his mother.

"What is it, Rosa?" Riku asked.

"The looks you and Sora give each other have been brought to my attention." Riku quickly looked away.

"Riku, dear, are you, by any chance, gay? You can tell me." he blushed.

"…Y-y-yes, I am…" Rosa hugged him softly.

"You have a soft spot for Sora, don't you?" Riku nodded.

"Then make me proud, son. I know you will." Rosa released and winked at him, making a hand gesture to see him off. Riku ran upstairs.

'I'm going to tell him now! I'm going to do it, Mom! I-I mean…Rosa…"

Meanwhile, Sora was getting into some blue pjamas until there was a knock on his door.

"Riku?"

"Yep."

"Come in." Riku entered the younger teenager's bedroom.

"What's up, Riku?" Sora sat on his bed and Riku followed his lead. He gulped and prayed inwardly that this would go right for him. Taking a deep breath, he began his confession.

"Sora? What…what would you think if I… if I told you that I was…gay?" Sora blinked a few times.

"Riku, I would think what I'm thinking now…Wow, I did not see that one coming!" 'The feeling' was really taking it's toll on Sora. The butterflies seemed to be doing back flips inside him.

"Seriously, Sora! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…how do you know?" There was a slight pause between the two, until Riku answered:

"You." Sora was confused. What did he mean by him?

"I don't understand." Riku's face went cherry red.

"What I mean, Sora, is that I…I…I love you…" And that was the cue for 'the feeling' to explode! A flaming rage of fire took over the butterflies. This feeling was incredible. It was new and yet so majestic.

"Riku…I-"

"I know what you're going to say, Sora. Don't say it. Save me the rejection." Riku got up and headed for the door, when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Riku! What are you on? I never said I was going to reject you! I love you too!" Riku looked over his shoulder in shock.

"Wait…what?"

"I love you, Riku." Sora smiled radiantly, the light beaming out of him.

"Sora…what about you and Kairi?"

"I didn't really…feel the same way about her as I feel about you…"

"R-really?"

"Yes, Riku! I love you!" Riku looked stunned, his eyes wide in shock, then he relaxed.

"And I love you, Sora." Riku gently put his hands on Sora's face, then carefully leaned in slowly, his eyes drooping. Sora caught on quickly, following the elder teen's movements. Then finally, their lips met. Riku kissed Sora with barely any pressure being applied, before claiming his Keyblade Master's mouth in a firey tongue battle, where both boys' tongues fought for dominance with Riku winning, and with Sora tangling his small hands in the silverette's silky hair.

After a few minutes, they were both panting for air, which caused them to break, only a string of saliva keeping them connected. The young couple gazed into each other's eyes. Aquamarine staring deeply into bright sea-blue. They both held the same three words: 'I love you.'

Downstairs, Rosa was receiving a feeling emitting from upstairs.

'I'm so proud of you both…now how will you feel about moving out…'

* * *

Me: DUN! DUN! DUN!

* * *

Naminé: Oh my gosh! :O

Me: To never be continued! Mwah ha! :D

Naminé: Maybe I should scribble out this picture then…

Me: NOOOO! Naminé! I'll be good! I promise! D: -picture suddenly comes to life-

Sora: Megz! :D

Me: SORA! I wanna bear your childs! :D -glomp- -starts making out with Sora-

Naminé: And this is the part where we say goodbye! Please review as it means so much!

Me: And please check out my debut single, my own cover version of 'Simple and Clean'! I am aiming for number 1 in the charts! Go to 4shared. Com and type in the search box 'Megan McKeown' and it will be the only one there, I believe. Thank you so much! :D


End file.
